


Patience

by JantoJones



Series: The Brothers Kuryakin [3]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7565449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	Patience

Patience was the key.

Many people had asked Illya, over the years, how he managed to survive the tortures and beatings he received on a regular basis. He always told them it was all part of the job, and therefore something to be endured. The truth was simply that he was patient. Illya knew that all situations would end, either in rescue or in death. Either way, the pain would be over, so there was little point in worrying about it.

It was a virtue he'd learned early in his childhood. There were times when food was scarce, especially in the winter, and painfully empty bellies would go for days before being filled. Despite this, the young Illya had always known food would be provided eventually, and the grumbling from his stomach would be settled. Usually it ended up being cabbage, or some other green vegetable, which would invariably be made into soup. Of course, it wasn't until much later he'd realised that, in order to keep their children healthy, his parents were going without.

Illya's ability to be patient had served him well over the years, especially in his working life. From endless hours serving on a submarine, to waiting for an enemy of the state to confess, up to sitting on an interminable stake-out while watching a THRUSH operative. It came in especially handy when he was left waiting in a hotel lobby for his partner to conclude whatever business he had with a woman upstairs.

Sometimes, his patience was sorely tested. There were times when even he allowed despair to take over. As he rocked his nephew, Pyotr*, softly singing to the child in an attempt to end his three hour crying session, Illya kept telling himself that the boy's parents would return soon; and that patience was most definitely the key.

_*Awakening Ghosts & Uncle Illya._


End file.
